Despierto Queriendo Besarte (Y Duermo con el Mismo Deseo)
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] Cuando Kazuya despierta, lo hace pausado, lento y tranquilamente. No hay ventanas por donde el sol pueda colarse y brillar, ningún reloj en la pared que marque las horas. Sólo hay un aroma cítrico y a lavanda, la calidez de un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, y los sonidos de la respiración de Eijun, costillas expandiéndose y contrayéndose contra su pecho.


Ni Daiya ni esta historia me pertenecen.

FF Original: **I Wake Up Wanting to Kiss You (And Fall Asleep with the Same Desire) – Trumpet-Geek**

* * *

_**Advertencia: **_Fluff, tan fuerte que se les podría podrir los dientes con toda esta empalagosa dulzura.

_**N/A:**_ Otra historia que escribí cuando debería haber estado haciendo tareas en el trabajo. Hecho para la Semana Misawa, día tres_, prompt:_ 'día perezoso.' Un círculo de oración para que el trabajo continúe tan lento como la melaza, para que así pueda seguir produciendo estos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Despierto Queriendo Besarte (Y Duermo con el Mismo Deseo)**

* * *

Cuando Kazuya despierta, lo hace pausado, lento y tranquilamente. No hay ventanas por donde el sol pueda colarse y brillar, ningún reloj en la pared que marque el paso de las horas. Sólo hay un aroma cítrico y a lavanda, la calidez de un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, y los sonidos de la respiración de Eijun, costillas expandiéndose y contrayéndose contra su pecho.

Aún se encuentran en la misma posición en la cual se durmieron – pecho contra espalda, el brazo de Kazuya cubriendo el estómago de Eijun, piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas. Los pies de Eijun están fríos contra sus pantorrillas, pero su espalda es cálida y ancha, y Kazuya no se molesta en reprimir la sonrisa que curva sus labios.

Es una hermosa forma de despertar.

_Gracias a dios es domingo y el entrenamiento matutino ha sido cancelado_, piensa Kazuya mientras presiona la palma de su mano en el estómago de Eijun, moviendo su pulgar contra su piel en una inconsciente caricia. Kazuya no cree que alguna vez deje de disfrutar estos tranquilos momentos entre ellos, íntimos y cálidos. Adora despertarse primero, adora observar los sutiles movimientos de los músculos de Eijun bajo su piel cuando se mueve, el delicado abanico de sus pestañas contra sus mejillas bronceadas, la forma en cómo sus cuerpos encajan juntos cual piezas de rompecabezas – incluso los ridículos sonidos que Eijun hace mientras duerme, y los diminutos ronquidos que dejan a Kazuya conteniendo la respiración para así no reírse y despertarlo por accidente.

Algunas veces, como ahora, se sorprende a sí mismo pensando que podría ser feliz si se despertara de esta forma, todos los días, por el resto de su vida; y el pensamiento es tan vergonzoso y tan maravilloso y tan poco característico en él, que tiene que presionar su frente en la curva del cuello desnudo de Eijun, y sonreír, sonreír, sonreír.

Eijun se remueve contra él, rodando un poco, de tal forma que se encuentra echado más de frente que de costado, y luego se acomoda de nuevo, calmado. La sábana de desliza, hasta quedar enredado en sus caderas. Kazuya queda ante la vista de su espalda desnuda, y siente el aire escaparse de él. Todo lo referente a Eijun es hermoso, de verdad – sus largos dedos y piernas, el brillo de sus ojos, la genuina sonrisa asimétrica que muestra cuando está realmente feliz… Kazuya no podría escoger una característica favorita de Eijun, pero sería el primero en admitir que su espalda probablemente encabezaría la lista. Eijun sólo tiene dieciséis, aún está sólo en primer año, pero Kazuya ya puede ver la robustez de sus hombros y la estrecha esbeltez de sus caderas. Es de una belleza clásica, fuerte e irrompible; y se acerca para tocarla, las yemas de sus dedos descendiendo a lo largo de las afiladas alas de sus omóplatos, y por la calidez dormida en la piel de su columna.

Tocar a Eijun es tan adictivo como una droga, y él disfruta cada momento – la calidez de sus muslos presionados uno contra el otro bajo la mesa de la cafetería, mientras comen; las palmadas en el pecho y brazos alrededor de su cuello, durante el entrenamiento; las manos deslizándose por piel resbalosa y con sudor, mientras follan…

Hace caminar sus dedos por la columna de Eijun, sonriendo cuando el pitcher se retuerce ante el contacto, y se estira para rozar el cabello en su nuca, para dejar un cálido y duradero beso en su piel. Eijun ronroneó en medio de su placentero sueño y hundió aún más su cabeza en la almohada.

Dios, cómo adora a este muchacho.

La idea le roba el aliento de los pulmones. No importa cuántas veces lo piense, nunca se acostumbrará a la idea de que alguien sea su mundo – o que él sea el de alguien más. Y sabe – ha visto la expresión en sus ojos durante los momentos cálidos como este, cuando Eijun recién está despertando, indefenso, transparente – _sabe_ que Eijun siente lo mismo, y el pensamiento es tan aterrador como emocionante.

Espera que nunca deje de mirarlo de esa forma.

Kazuya se distrae cuando Eijun da la vuelta sobre su espalda y gime, arrugando su nariz adorablemente mientras despierta.

"¿Kaz'ya?"

Su voz es rasposa y baja, y Kazuya puede sentirla acurrucándose bajo su estómago cual humo. Aquellos ojos dorados están abiertos ahora, observándolo. Sonríe, llevando su mano a descansar, cálida, en el pecho de Eijun, justo sobre su corazón.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Qué hora es?"

Kazuya se inclina, besando tiernamente la esquina de su mandíbula, su mentón, la punta de su nariz. Eijun está un poco más despierto para cuando se encuentra con su boca, y suspira contra sus labios.

"Mm. Buenos días." Eijun se estira, acomodándose en su nido de almohadas y sábanas, y sonríe. Sus manos se colocan sobre las suyas y aprieta, y Kazuya puede sentir su corazón latir fuertemente bajo sus costillas. "Puedo acostumbrarme a esto."

El pecho de Kazuya se aprieta. "Sí. Yo también."

Es una hermosa forma de despertar.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Kazuya debería haber notado la delincuente sonrisa que cruzó velozmente por los labios de su pareja, pero había estado demasiado ocupado siendo cursi dentro de su propia cabeza – lo que sí llega a notar, con toda seguridad, es cuando los dedos de Eijun revolotean a sus costados, provocando que soltara una sorpresiva risa.

Eijun sonríe con suficiencia, y presiona sus dedos entre sus costillas. "¡Eso es por despertarme, idiota!"

"Wha-hahaha, basta ¡_basta_!" grita, retorciéndose y alejándose de su malvado novio.

"Lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí abajo, deténganse. O los patearé a los dos."

La cama encima de ellos cruje, y ambos se congelan cuando Kuramochi se da la vuelta en la litera de arriba.

Mierda, había olvidado que no estaban solos en su pequeño mundo.

Mira hacia atrás y luego a Eijun – y ríe. Las mejillas del muchacho están infladas como las de una ardilla, en un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Kazuya se acerca y pincha una, el aire de Eijun se escapa.

La mirada que recibe es feroz, pero no se mantiene por mucho bajo los tiernos cuidados de su boca.

_Qué idiota_, piensa mientras desliza su boca sobre la de Eijun. _Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias por leer, por favor no me envíen la cuenta del dentista después de que vayan a que les llenen esas cavidades. También, tengo la sensación de que ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea jugando béisbol o estudiando o sólo haciendo hora, que el que Miyuki esté ahí es como una segunda naturaleza para Kuramochi.

* * *

**N/T: **Comentarios que deseen hacer llegar a la autora, se lo comunicaré con gusto.


End file.
